


Pranks And Confessions Lead To Heaven

by JenCollins, WordsAblaze



Series: Crazy Collabs [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mutual Pining, Shy Dean Winchester, Smut, Top Castiel, Workplace Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 17:12:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15175460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenCollins/pseuds/JenCollins, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WordsAblaze/pseuds/WordsAblaze
Summary: Dean might have a crush on his boss. Castiel might have a crush on his employee. All it takes to get over their pining is an awkwardly placed dildo…





	Pranks And Confessions Lead To Heaven

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RedheadShenanigans](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedheadShenanigans/gifts).



> Written for redheadshenanigans who kindly donated!! Tank you once again and we hope you like it <3

Dean was ready to go home after a long day at work when his desk phone buzzed again.

The little light indicated it was the boss calling.

Dean felt small explosions of excitement rush through his body from just thinking about hearing Cas’ voice one more time before he went home.

He took a deep breath before answering the phone. “Yes, Sir?” Dean kept his voice steady and deep, as professional as he could manage despite the way imagining Cas always makes him weak in the knees.

“Dean. Please stay back and come straight to my office. We need to talk.” Castiel’s deep voice sent shivers down Dean’s spine.

“Of course, Sir. I will be down in a minute,” Dean breathed out, trying to hold himself together and not get nervous.

Castiel ended the call without saying anything more.

He could have just kept talking with Dean. It had always been hard for him to focus when Dean called him “sir” but, this time, hearing his deep voice mix the simple words together with what sounded like excitement just made Cas even weaker.

He looked down to see an already-growing boner making his suit pants feel a bit too tight for them to be fully comfortable. Castiel leaned back in his chair, shutting his eyes, simply trying to focus on his breathing.

A small knock on the door made him open his eyes.

“Come in,” He said in a low voice, still leaning back in his chair.

Dean slowly opened the door, coming in. He instantly noticed that Castiel looked sexy leaning back like that, his jacket off and the top button of his shirt open. Subconsciously, Dean licked his lips, stopping right in front of Cas’s desk.

Castiel’s eyes went dark seeing that.

“You wanted to see me. Can I help with anything?” Dean asked in a professional tone.

“Yes, thank you for staying back. There’s something I wanted to talk about with you. Please, sit.” Castiel motioned to the chair next to Dean.

Dean sat down, starting to feel nervous again, the day’s memories rushing through his mind.

Had he done something wrong?

“Don’t be nervous. I found something… interesting on your desk today. I’d like you to explain.” Castiel opened his top drawer, took out a dildo and put it on the desk for Dean to see.

“Oh, my,” Dean breathed out, starting to blush. “I… I have no idea why that was on my desk…”

In his mind, Dean was cursing Sam and his co-workers for doing such a thing. At least now it was clear why Sam had been laughing and saying that Dean would find his birthday gift a bit later.

“Oh, really? So this isn’t even yours?” Castiel asked, leaning closer to Dean, who swallowed nervously, trying not to look at that open button and those beautiful collarbones.

“Well… It is mine… But I didn’t bring it to work…” Dean tried his best not to turn fully red.

“You know, there are better things than something like this.” Cas shook his head. “Come here.”

Dean slowly stood up, walking around the table to Cas. He couldn’t help scanning his eyes over Cas’ body, noticing the prominent hard on. Cas followed Dean’s look, smirking. He quickly stood up, spinning Dean around and pressing him against the big glass window that overlooked the whole city.

“I can show you how the real thing feels,” Castiel whispered in Dean’s ear, pushing himself against Dean’s ass.

Dean closed his eyes, biting his lips. Feeling Cas’ hard on pressing against him was already making him hard and needy.

Cas slid his hand over Dean’s crotch, feeling it growing already. He paused when Dean froze, leaning close to his ear and asking: “Are you okay with this?”

Dean nodded, not sure if he could manage a full sentence. Satisfied, Cas deftly unbuttoned Dean’s jeans, letting them slide to the floor and leaving less fabric between his hand and Dean’s skin.

“Mmm, liking the idea?” Cas growled in Dean’s ear, making him moan and nod again.

Cas turned around, taking lube and a condom out of his top drawer, then pouring some lube onto his fingers, sliding one inside Dean.

Dean couldn’t stop a moan from coming out, he pushed back against Cas’ hand, already wanting more. “Please,” Dean panted.

“You are already so loose, have you already prepared?” Cas asked, sliding one hand under Dean’s shirt and adding another finger inside Dean just in case.

“Yeah… Shit… In the lunch break…” Dean gasped out.

Cas smirked, pulling his fingers out.

“And who did you think about while doing it?” Cas asked, sliding a condom on.

Dean looked at the city below them for a second to catch his breath. “You,” he whispered, sure that Cas hadn’t heard him, but he was wrong, Castiel had heard well enough to smile, slipping inside Dean without warning.

“Oh fuck!” Dean moaned, pushing back against Cas, still wanting more.

He heard Cas curse under his breath before pulling Dean against his hips and starting to thrust into him, hard and fast, making them both moan.

Castiel gripped Dean’s hips, slamming into him even harder and faster. He’d fantasized about this a lot but it felt so much better than he could ever have imagined; Dean felt so hot and tight around Cas and him clenching even more around Cas made it all feel like heaven.

“Fuck, I’m close! Please, Sir…” Dean managed.

“You’ll drive me crazy with that word,” Cas growled under his breath, letting one hand slide over to start jerking Dean off.

Now it was a race for their orgasms, Cas started to rock into Dean even harder and faster, Dean meeting him with every thrust. There’d surely be bruises all over Dean’s hips tomorrow but he didn’t care, he just wanted to feel Cas even closer, even stronger.

Just then, Cas hit that one sweet point inside Dean, making him scream out Cas’ name.

A couple more hits and Dean was already coming, clenching tight around Cas, sending him over the edge too. Castiel moved a bit more until they both calmed down before pulling out, both of them catching their breaths.

Dean whined at the loss of Cas, not sure if he could even move right now, simply feeling overwhelmed by everything. Cas pulled Dean over to the side, sitting him down on the small couch.

“Are you an angel? Because I swear that I can see heaven right now.” Dean looked over at Cas, getting lost in his beautiful, dilated blue eyes.

“Not even close but thank you,” Cas laughed, leaning back into the couch.

Reality slowly started to come back to Dean so he slowly got up, starting to get dressed. He felt a bit sad, knowing that it was probably just a simple office one-night stand.

Cas was watching Dean, trying to figure out his mood change as he got up to get dressed too. He let Dean gather his composure while he disposed of the condom and replaced the lube in his drawer, secretly hoping they might use it again sometime.

“So, are you ready?” Cas asked, stopping at his office door, turning to look at Dean with a warm look in his eyes.

“Yeah, of course.” Dean rushed to the door, walking to the lift with head down and completely missing the worried frown from his boss.

Cas walked inside the lift, waiting for it to stop at the underground garage. “So, dinner?” Cas asked, opening his fancy car door for Dean.

Dean stood there, feeling confused, simply staring at Cas, who waited with a small smile on his lips, not wanting to rush Dean.

“Are you serious?” Dean breathed, stepping closer to Cas.

“Of course. Get in, birthday pie is waiting for us!” Cas smiled at Dean.

Dean couldn’t stop a big smile spreading over his face, getting into the car with renewed excitement bubbling inside his heart.

When Cas climbed into the car, he pulled Dean into a sweet and deep kiss. Dean felt a bit shocked but still answered the kiss, letting one hand rest on Cas’ cheek and letting his eyes fall shut.

Cas smiled down at Dean’s innocent joy when they broke apart.

“I’ve wanted to do that for so long,” Dean murmured, making Cas laugh.

“Believe me, I’ve wanted it for a long time too. And now I’ve got you, I’m not planning on letting you go.” Cas looked deep into Dean’s green eyes.

“You must be an angel because I’m definitely in heaven right now. And you mentioned a pie, that’s even better,” Dean felt warm inside, unable to take his eyes away from Cas’ blue ones.

Castiel laughed, starting the car and getting ready to take Dean for a birthday pie…

**Author's Note:**

> If you can help my friend, who's in a really difficult situation, you can donate as little as a euro and get fanfic in return!! the post on my tumblr explains it all!! :)
> 
> Thanks for reading! Leave a kudos or comment?


End file.
